HVAC systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space. Typically, an air blower is used to pull air from the enclosed space into the HVAC system through ducts and push the air back into the enclosed space through additional ducts after conditioning the air (e.g., heating, cooling or dehumidifying the air). Various types of HVAC systems, such as roof top units, may be used to provide conditioned air for enclosed spaces.
When two or more rooftop units (RTU), each comprising elements for heating, cooling, blower (HCB), and control, come into a condition requiring one or more HCB elements to come on from an off state, it is desired that the operation of these elements does not create an unusually high power requirement. An unwanted “power spike” may occur due to blower motors, compressors and/or heating elements starting at the same time after a power cycle. Additionally, the power spike may occur in response to a building going into an occupied state which can cause a cooling or heating demand for multiple units. To prevent power spikes, some HVAC units may be manually programmed with a default start-up value. However, this is can be time consuming and require coordination with other HVAC units at a particular location.